Microelectronic devices, such as integrated circuit chips, are widely used in consumer and commercial applications. As the integration density of microelectronic devices continues to increase, it may become increasingly difficult to provide a sufficient quantity of high performance interconnects that connect the microelectronic device to a next level package. The interconnects may be used to transfer signals and/or power. Accordingly, the interconnect density and/or performance may be a limiting factor in the further integration of microelectronic devices.
It is known to provide Alternating Current (AC)-coupled interconnects for microelectronic devices. These AC-coupled interconnects may be characterized by the absence of a Direct Current (DC) connection. Instead, AC-coupled interconnects use inductive and/or capacitive coupling between spaced apart inductive and/or capacitive elements, to provide interconnects. AC-coupled interconnects are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,838 to Knight et al., entitled Apparatus for Non-Conductively Interconnecting Integrated Circuits Using Half Capacitors, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,124 to Cole et al., entitled Method and Apparatus for a Wafer Level System. 
In order to allow high performance AC-coupled microelectronic interconnects, it may be desirable to maintain close spacing and/or closely controlled alignment between AC-coupled interconnect elements on adjacent faces of microelectronic substrates. However, it may be difficult to provide this close spacing/alignment between the closely spaced apart AC-coupled interconnect elements in a reliable and/or repeatable manner. It also may be difficult to couple DC power, such as a power supply voltage and/or ground voltage, across the AC-coupled interconnect elements. Finally, the capacitive coupling may present an excessively high equivalent impedance.